deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Optimus Prime
1= |-| 2= |-|3= |-|4= |-| 5= Optimus Prime is the Autobot leader from the Transformers metafranchise. He previously fought the RX-78-2 Gundam in the 98th episode of Death Battle, Optimus VS Gundam. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Optimus Prime vs Armored Titan (Completed by Simbiothero) * Optimus Prime vs Astro Boy (Completed by Zacisawesome101) * Optimus Prime vs Burning Gundam (Completed by SuperSaiyan2Link) * Gypsy Danger vs Optimus Prime (Abandoned) * Optimus Prime vs Iron Man (Abandoned) * Mega Man vs Optimus Prime (Completed by Shrek-it Ralph) * Mata Nui vs. Optimus Prime * Optimus Prime vs The Megazord (Abandoned) * Metal Face vs. Optimus Prime (Completed) * [[Optimus Prime vs Mario|'Optimus Prime vs Mario']] (Completed) * Omnimon vs Optimus Prime * Optimus Prime vs Ruby Rose (Completed) * Optimus Prime vs. RX-78-2 Gundam (Completed fanon version) * Superman (DCEU) vs Optimus Prime (Bayverse) * Optimus Prime vs. Twilight Sparkle (Completed) * Optimus Prime vs Vert Wheeler * Optimus Prime VS Zero Battle Royale * Alien Heroes Battle Royale * Bob6114's Season 1 Loser Part 3 * Giant Robots Battle Royale (Completed by Blade0886) With the Autobots * Jaegers vs Autobots With Team Prime *Team Prime (Bayverse) vs Team Prime (Aligned) (Simbiothero) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 7 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Anubis "Doggie" Kruger (Power Rangers) * Doctor Fate (DC Comics) * Garnet (Steven Universe) * Godzilla * Goku (Dragon Ball) * The Hulk * Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Mega Man X * Metal Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Freddy Krueger * Mokey * [[Red (Angry Birds)|Red (Angry Birds)]] * Red Tornado * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Superman * Tigerzord (Power Rangers) * Ultron * Voltron * X (Mega Man X) * Zero (Mega Man X) * The Doctor (Doctor Who) As Animated Optimus Prime * Ruby Rose (RWBY) As Bayverse Optimus Prime *Ryuko Matoi (Kill la Kill) As Alligned Optimus Prime *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (Gundam Wing) Bio Optimus Prime is the awe-inspiring leader of the Autobot forces. Selfless and endlessly courageous, he is the complete opposite of his mortal enemy Megatron. Originally a mere civilian dock-worker named Orion Pax, he was chosen by the Matrix of Leadership to become a Prime, the first in a number of heavy burdens he has been forced to bear. Another is his bringing of the Transformers' conflict to Earth. Every casualty, human or Cybertronian, weighs heavily on his spark. He does not show this side to his soldiers, and he never succumbs to despair. The Autobots need a decisive, charismatic leader, and that is what he gives them. It was that leadership which turned the tide of the Great War. On the battlefield, there are few who rival Optimus Prime's prowess. He is easily the strongest of any Autobot his size, and his ion blaster and his energon-axe are deadly weapons. He would sacrifice his life to protect his fellow Autobots or those under their care, and does so on a regular basis. His compassion for other sentient beings is his only real weakness, and one the Decepticons have taken advantage of time and again... though it's also the source of his strength! Death Battle Official Info Background *Former Identity: Orion Pax *Height: 38'1" | 11.6 m *Weight: 16.5 tons *Age: > 9,000,000 *Other skills: Surfing, basketball *Dislikes: Decepticons, dancing, & Motley Crue *Has died 26 times throughout the whole Transformers franchise Transformations *Truck Mode **1979 Kenworth K100 **Trailer included *Powermaster **Combines with Command Deck weaponry **Binary bonded to Hi-Q, who increases Optimus' energy *Action Master **Built around Hi-Q's body **Cannot transform **Powered by Nucleon from a black hole Arsenal *Ion Blaster *Fusion Axe *Energon Swords *Jetpack *Command Deck module **Trailer unfolds to reveal weaponry *Roller module **Small drone kept inside trailer *Matrix of Leadership Feats *Lifted the 81,000 ton Washington Monument *Shot a ship in space from ground level *Dodged shots from the Fusion Cannon *Survived an exploding mega-refinery *Moved a 724,000 ton oil tanker *Withstood a wormhole collapsing on him *Commanded 1,000 battle via the Omniglobe *Defeated Megatron, Devastator, Galvatron, & Unicron Death Battle Fanon Info *Birth Name: Orion Pax (most universes) *Homeworld: Cybertron *Gender: Male *Affiliation: Autobots (Primes, Ark Crew, Powermasters (G1), Action Masters, Powered Masters (Star Convoy), Battlestars, Hero, Gobots), Children of Primus (Viron 903.0 Beta) *Occupation: 4th leader of the Autobots *Height: 9.75m *Weight: 4.3 tons Weapons G1 *Ion Blaster *Energon Axe *Roller Drone *Combat Deck from Trailer Powermaster (G1) *Laser rifles *Particle beam cannons Action Master *Armored Convoy **Laser guns **Galactic pulverizer gun barrels **Blaster cannons **Energon exhaust stack **Photon bazooka Star Convoy *Laser rifle *Micro Trailer G2 *Missile Launchers Hero *Rocket launcher Laser Optimus Prime *Laser cannon *Saber weapon *Missile launcher Gobot *Rifle Beast Wars *Swords *Arm Canon *Jet-Pack *Shoulder-Mounted Rocket launchers Machine Wars *Laser rifle *Missiles Robots in Disguise (2001) Unicron Trilogy Armada Energon Cybertron Movie Series *Ion Blaster *Dual Energon Swords *Energon Hocks *Energon Axe *Sword of Judgement *Shield *Jetpack (Jetwing Optimus Prime) Animated Shattered Glass Aligned *Star Saber Abilities *Master Combatant *Master Swordsman *Expert Marksman *Master Tactician *Expert Leader Feats * Able to take on a platoon of Decepticons * In an alternate universe, Optimus Prime killed Megatron in his battle in Autobot City and not died, because Kup managed to stop Hot Rod, so this did not enter the fight. (Transformers: Deviations) G1 Marvel comic * He, with assistance from the Last Autobot, was finally able to win the war against the Decepticons. * Destroyed the Saturn-sized Unicron with the Creation Matrix * Defeated Galvatron as Powermaster Optimus Prime. G1 Sunbow cartoon * Defeated Megatron while fatally wounded * Brought back as a zombie by the Quintessons, only to break their control and give up his second chance at life to go in a suicide run in a shuttle to destroy their fleet, and his body was still intact after the resulting explosion * Cured the Hate Plague across the universe via the Matrix of Leadership * Managed to beat Megatron, who survived an explosion powerful enough to push Cybertron out of Earth's orbit, to near-death with nothing but his bare hands. * Outraced a tidal wave while riding on a surfboard. * Survived a fall from orbit with minor damage. * Separated Devastator into the individual Constructicons with a single shot of his Ion Blaster. * Ion Blaster can reach targets in orbit from ground level in just a few seconds. * Defeated and incapacitated Bruticus with Starscream and Megatron's help. * Helped created the Aerialbots. * Can easily tear apart fighter jets with his bare hands. G2 Marvel comic * Gave his life to stop the Swarm, filling it with Primus' vision of the Transformers via the Creation Matrix, thus changing its mentality to beings of creation and restored Prime to make amends IDW G1 comics * He, along with Megatron, saved the universe from and were forced to (supposedly) kill Shockwave * Defeated the combiner Menasor single-handedly * Officially annexed Earth into the Council of Worlds * Commanded 1000 battles on multiple fronts via the Omniglobe. * Cracked Sixshot's Ununtrium armor, which is composed of materials drawn from the core of collapsed stars. * Punched through Monstructor's chest with his bare hands. * Survived getting stepped on directly by Trypticon and lived. * Survived a mega-refinery explosion that was big enough to seen from outer space with seemingly no injuries. * Defeated Megatron, Menasor, Monstructor, Sixshot, Swindle, Soundwave, and Nova Prime. * In a crossover, defeated the Elder God Cthulhu, forcing him to flee back into the depths of the sea. (Non-canon) * Defeated his universe's Unicron, by showing its still living creator compassion, allowing him to rest in peace as Unicron's body collapsed into a black hole as a result, killing all three in the process. Movies * Killed Demolisher, Grindor, Bonecrusher, The Fallen, Driller, Shockwave, Megatron, Sentinel Prime, and Lockdown Faults * Versions of him across the Transformers multiverse have, at some point, died at least once * His compassion for all forms of life can be used against him * Like Superman, he holds back his full strength as he is afraid to harm those around him or even the planet he's on Movies * He was almost killed twice by Sentinel Prime and Lockdown * Often abandons his moral code completely and brutally slaughters his enemies if he wants to. * Often shows up late to battles that he easily wins * Got bitten by Godzilla (Ultimate Showdown). Versions Gallery Powermaster_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Powermaster (G1) Optimus_Prime_(G2_Hero).jpg|Generation 2 (Hero) Optimus_Prime_(Star_Convoy).jpg|Powered Master (Star Convoy) Laser_Optimus_Prime.jpg|Laser Optimus Prime Optimus_Prime_(G2_Gobot).jpg|Generation 2 (Gobot) Optimus_Prime_(BW).jpg|Beast Wars (Optimus Primal) Optimus_Prime_(Machine_Wars).jpg|Machine Wars 250px-RIDPrime02.jpg|Robots In Disguise (2001) Optimus_Prime_(RiD_2001_Spy_Changer).jpg|Robots in Disguise (2001) Spy Changer 300px-OptimusPrimeUT-Armada.jpg|Armada itemimage_imgsrc.jpg|Energon op_1203265818.jpg|Cybertron 2585607-optimus_prime_by_markerguru.jpg|G1 (IDW) Optimus Prime DOTM.png|Movie Tfa-optimusprime-1.jpg|Animated 250px-Optimusshatteredsipher.jpg|Shattered Glass ("mirror universe" counterpart) Optimus_Prime_(TransTech).jpg|TransTech Optimus_Prime_(WFC).jpg|War for Cybertron Optimus_Prime_(FOC).png|Fall of Cybertron Prime-optimusprime-1.jpg|Prime Prime-optimusprime-bh.jpg|Beast Hunters HfCgcSV.jpg|Age of Extinction optimus.png|Robots In Disguise (2015) optimus_prime_transformers_the_last_knight-768x1280.jpg|The Last Knght (Nemesis Prime) Optimus_Prime_(Cyberverse).jpg|Cyberverse Partner Gallery Hi-Q.jpg|Hi-Q Apex Bomber (Transformers).jpg|Apex Bomber Meme Gallery Give me your face by ronnie r15-d37dbrm.jpg Optimus-prime-give-me-your-face.png 36b.jpg fe0.jpg Videos Trivia *In the movies, he always aims for the enemies' face (don't believe me, watch the video above) Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Air Manipulator Category:Aliens Category:Army Leader Category:Autobots Category:Axe Wielders Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Characters who can Revive Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with Heightened Senses Category:Combatants that can transform Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Big Weapons Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Energy Manipulator Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Gun Wielders Category:Hasbro Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Marksman Category:Mascots Category:Matter Manipulator Category:Metal Manipulators Category:Military Combatants Category:Missile User Category:Protagonist Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users Category:Returning Combatants Category:Robots Category:Shapeshifters Category:Soldier Category:Sword Wielders Category:Team leaders Category:Technology users Category:Telekinetic Fighters Category:Time Manipulators Category:Time Travelers Category:Transformers Characters Category:TV combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Weather Manipulators